Hot and Cold
by AshAngel899
Summary: It's winter at the Castle That Never Was, and Xemnas and Saix don't seem to be around. Anything could happen without anyone to supervise!Takes place before the 358/2 Days manga chapter Organization XIII's Winter Break  Without Permission    Warning: Yaoi


This is my half of a fanfic trade with WhyTheSunSetsRed (at least I think that's her username…). She's my sister~

Axel: Oh no… not another yaoi fan girl!

A.A.: Calm down Axel. I'm not one of them.

Roxas: Thank Kingdom Hearts. =.=;

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in this story. This is merely a fan fiction.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Axel and Roxas were walking through the Castle That Never Was, talking as they went.

"Axel, this is the coldest the Castle's ever gotten. Do we _really_ have to go on our missions?" Roxas complained.

"Yep. At least that's what Saix said." Axel replied.

"But you never listen to Saix…" Roxas mumbled. He meant for Axel not to hear it, but he heard it anyways.

"Hey… You're right… Roxas! I've got an idea!" Axel grinned. He grabbed Roxas's hand and started walking faster, the blond dragged along with him.

"W-what, Axel? Where are we going…?"

Axel didn't respond but kept walking

Soon they had reached the Gray Area. Saix was out of his usual place, which was rather rare at this time of day. Axel (who still had Roxas's hand), approached Demyx, who was laying on one of the very uncomfortable couches that sat in the room.

"Hey Demyx! 'D you know where Saix is?"

Demyx lazily sat up, stretching. "X-face? He's taking a shower right now. You know how he stresses the importance of resting and all that stuff." He laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Thanks Dem." Axel walked towards the front of the room with Roxas trailing behind him. "Demyx knows when somebody's using water in the Castle." Axel informed him. "Y-yeah." Roxas said uneasily, still unsure of what was running through the pyro's head.

They had reached Saix's usual spot at the front of the room. "Hey everybody!" Axel yelled, trying to get all of the Nobodies' attention. No one gave him even a glance. "YO! NOBODIES!" Axel shouted, creating a blazing ring of fire that lit up the whole room. _That_ got everybody's sight on him.

"… What?" Lexaeus said neutrally. Axel cleared his throat and let go of his grip on Roxas, who shrank back behind Demyx's couch, uncomfortable under everybody's stare.

"Listen! Since Saix is absent right now…" Axel paused for "dramatic effect". "…We should take a vacation! No missions 'till the cold wave is over! Whadda ya think?" He grinned as if his plan was completely genious. Zexion, the most dedicated Organization member, decided to comment. "Axel, that plan is ridiculous. If we all stayed here at the Castle and did nothing, our bodies would become far too cold from the lack of movement. Not everybody can create their own fire like you, Axel. _Think._" He went back to reading the book that was sitting in his lap.

The room dimmed, Axel's fire sizzling down to nothing. Axel's face fell. He'd thought this was a really great idea and everybody would want to rebel with him. "

"Axel…" Roxas reproached his friend, seeing his disappointed expression. "I thought it'd be fun…" Axel sighed. "We… can go hang out in my room! Just the two of us! It'll be fun, okay? Meet me there; I gotta go get some food!" Roxas smiled. "…'Kay." Axel returned his smile and headed for Roxas's room.

Roxas took another sip of the Organization's favorite drink - XIII Squash - and ate another K+H - the Organization's version of M+Ms. He handed one to Axel. "Here Axel. Eat another one." Roxas beamed. "Nah… I've had enough." Axel laughed.

The two of them had been sitting in Roxas's room talking, like they did up on the clock tower, only in Roxas's room. Roxas had so many questions that their conversations could go on for multiple hours at once, if they let it. They'd been talking about some of the items you could get from the Organization Moogle, whe Axel noticed Roxas was shivering. He had wrapped himself in the blankets on his bed; not that it did him any good. Axel sat on the floor beside Roxas's bed, facing the Keyblade Warrior. "Hey Roxas… you cold?"

Roxas smiled and blushed. "Yeah… a little. The temperature in here is still cold, and these sheets that the Organization provides aren't exactly warm. What about you?" He asked.

"Oh, me? No I'm fine…"

Roxas laughed. "Of course you! Who else is in here?" He leaned down to playfully smack Axel's head, but instead his arm was caught and he found himself being briskly tossed over the edge of his bed by a strong pair of arms. When he opened his eyes, he found himself gazing inot the face of his Nobody friend. "Axel…? …" Roxas looked up with his big innocent blue eyes. He was being cradled in Axel's arms, laying on Axel's lap.

Axel stared straight forward, his eyes not meeting Roxas's. Roxas could see his cheeks growing red, and he started blushing himself.

Roxas's slightly opened lips let out a soft gasp as Axel hugged him closer. "A… Axel… You're so warm…" Roxas whispered, wrapping an arm around the man's neck and tightening the embrace.

"Rox…" Axel responded quietly. Roxas's chest fluttered with nervous excitement as he brought his lips up to meet Axel's, while stroking his red hair with his own fingertips.

Axel seemed a bit startled; Roxas could feel his muscles tighten. But he relaxed quite quickly, and soon Roxas could feel Axel's toungue poke into his mouth and deepen the kiss. Roxas responded by doing the same, but a loud knock on the door brought the scene to a screeching halt. Roxas reluctantly pulled his lips away from Axel's to answer the knock. "Come in…" Roxas called, still unconsciously clinging to Axel's form.

Luckily, it was just Lexaeus, who could not care less what the two were doing. "Zexion said to ell you two that Xigbar has found the heated tables from last year and has set them up, and that you may use them if you wish to." He said, and disappeared into the darkness.

Roxas stood and helped his friend up. "We should go… the other members might wonder if we don't oblige."

"Yeah… let's go." Axel agreed.

"Ooh! Wait, let's bring the K+H's!" Roxas exclaimed as they left to take their break - without permission.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Well then… If you've read the 358/2 Days manga, the chapter "Organization XIII's Winter Break (Without Permission)" ,you'd under stand this more. See… this little scene supposedly takes place before that.

X3 Hope you enjoy it~! - AshAngel899


End file.
